metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Javier-metroid/Archivo1
Re: ¿Me puedes ayudar? Hola, Javier-metroid. Bienvenido a Metroidover, espero que disfrutes participando aqui y te integres con la comunidad. Editar tu perfil es bastante sencillo, y añadir esta tabla que yo tengo, llamada "Infobox" es aún más fácil. Debes hacer lo siguiente: * Dirígete aquí: Plantilla:Infobox usuario. Una plantilla es una página especial que tu puedes "insertar" dentro de otra página, en este caso tu perfil. * En esa página, verás un cuadro verde que dice ¿Cómo se usa esta plantilla? Dentro de ese cuadro verás las instrucciones. Verás que hay un pequeño recuadro negro en el interior que parece una especie de código. * En tu perfil, encontrarás un botón llamado "Editar perfil". Haz click en él y luego copia y pega todo el código que hay dentro del recuadro negro mencionado arriba. Luego llena los datos que tu quieras (en el cuadro verde mencionado antes hay indicaciones de cómo llenar los datos). * Cuando hayas terminado de llenar todo, haz click en "Grabar la página" para salvar tus cambios. Ya está. Por favor, si tienes más dudas avísame; no tendré ningún problema en ayudarte. Por cierto, si te interesa cambiar el editor de texto (la página que ves al editar un artículo), te recomendaría que utilizases el editor tradicional (¡a prueba de errores!), es el que uso yo. Cuando tengas tiempo, lee la información sobre eso aquí: Ayuda:Editor de Texto. Gracias por unirte y saludos.-- 16:42 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Bienvenido a Metroidover, soy Supermetroid, si necesitas algo estoy dispuesto a ayudar, espero que conozcas a los otros usuarios, son buena gente. Saludos Supermetroid 16:54 23 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias muchas gracias por el alago del blog de falcon,ah,escucha,no esta terminado,fakta ponerle los dibujos que faltan,y en el mundo de los sueños,cada dia escribire lo que me pasa,asi que cada dia habra algo mas añadido.Sylux 17:00 28 mar 2011 (UTC) ojalá pudieras ir,alguna vez podrás ayudarme por lo menos indicandonos las zonas en las que hayan problemas,te nombro investigador Pirata,enorabuena, me indicaras a mí y a los Piratas Esopaciales y a la federación donde hayan problemas,vale,disfrutalo.porque ya eres parte del mundo de los sueños.incluso si quieres puedes ser un cazarrecompensas como yo y hacer misiones.Sylux 17:45 28 mar 2011 (UTC) hola de nuevo,escucha,para entrar en el mundo de los sueños debemos estar en contacto,dame tu mesengewr y yo te doy el mio,y necesitas mucha imaginacion,de la que dispones de sobra,te nombro comandante pirata y comandante federal galáctico,yo tambien soy un gran fan de metroid,desde los 8 o 9 años.tengo todos los juegos excepto metroid II y metroid prime hunters first hunt,entonces,aceptas ser comandante de ambos bandos,darme tu mesenger y te doy el mio?el mio es Sylux_cazarrecompensas@hot.com.Sylux 18:49 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: No sé como hacer esto Hola, . Antes de crear una nueva categoría, debes pensar si es necesaria y si podrá contener una cantidad suficiente de artículos. Te recuerdo que los archivos (imágenes) no llevan categorías. Ahora, te explico: Para crear una categoría nueva añádela a un artículo. Después graba la página y revisa las categorías. Verás que la categoría que has añadido aparece junto con las demás, pero en rojo. Haz click en ella y en la página de categoría escribe una breve descripción (muy breve) sobre el objetivo de esa categoría. Debes también categorizar la categoría (con categorías más generales). Si tienes más dudas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 15:31 29 mar 2011 (UTC) lo mismo digo muchas gracia por los alagos,seremos buenos amigos,jejey.por cierto tengo 15 años,y tu??Sylux 15:32 29 mar 2011 (UTC) por lo que veo tambien eres miembro del proyecto esppecies,enhorabuena,ah,conectate ya al mesenger. como es... tu mesenger es asi: javier-gm9@hotmail.es o asi: javier_gm9@hotmail.es ???Sylux 20:20 29 mar 2011 (UTC) conectate conectate al mesenger,asi sera mas facil ablar.Sylux 14:58 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Imagen para mi blog Hola, . Subir una imagen que no esté ya en Metroidover es muy sencillo. Simplemente deber hacer click en Especial:SubirArchivo, llena los campos correspondientes y ya. Por cierto, si la imagen no tiene nada que ver con Metroid, en la sección "Descripción" indica que es para tu página de usuario o para un blog. Si quieres tener el botón de subir imágenes siempre a mano, puedes hacer lo siguiente: ¿ves tu barra de herramientas? (esa barra morada en la parte inferior que se mueve contigo). Bueno, pues ahí hay un botón llamado "Personalizar". Haz click en él y verás que se abre una ventana. En la sección "Encontrar una herramienta" escribe "Subir archivo", y saldrá la opción. Haz click en ella y luego escoge donde quieres ponerla (en la misma barra o en el menú "Mis Herramientas"). ¡Ya está! A partir de ahora, "Subir archivo" siempre estará a tu disposición ahí. Si tienes más dudas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 19:27 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola Javier-Metroid, jeje por lo visto te gustan mis Gifs, el de Yakuza, ese que tienes en tu pagina de usuario lo cree yo, si quieres aprender a crear Gifs vas a necesitar 2 programas esenciales, el Xnview y el Microsoft Gif animator. tambien necesitas algun editor de imagenes (Paint, sobran explicaciones) con eso creas una imagen o usas un plantilla, haces muchas imagenes levementes distintas unas de otras, le pones gif1, gif2, gif3 y asi sucesivamente, despues las pasas a formato gif con el XNview (Puede transformar varias imagenes de una vez) y usas el Microsoft gif animator, pones las imagenes colocando agregar, tienes que hacerlo asi Gif3 Gif2 gif1, porque sino el gif andaria alreves. Bueno con el tiempo descubriras mas truquetas sobre esto. Saludos--Supermetroid 21:18 3 abr 2011 (UTC) fotos has hecho otra foto,y de la libreta de la histora de metroid prime trilogy, detras tiene el sello de metroid y el titulo del juego,a que acerte.-Sylux 14:29 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Licencias en las imágenes Hola, . En el formulario para subir archivos puedes ver que hay un menú desplegable llamado "Licencia". Es obligatorio añadir licencias a todas las imágenes que se suban; y no cualquier licencia, sino la correcta dependiendo lo que estés subiendo (un arte oficial, una imagen de un juego, etc.). Has subido más de 10 imágenes sin licencia. Las políticas de Metroidover dicen que se debe borrar todas las imágenes subidas sin licencia. Por ser la primera vez, estas serán conservadas y se les pondrá la licencia. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora se borrará todas las imágenes sin licencia que subas.-- 17:27 4 abr 2011 (UTC) muy bien esta bien el dibujo,muy bien,llegaras a ser como yo de bueno,te lo aseguro,y ya estoy empezando a dibujar la UA 828. cuando este terminada,seras el primero en verla.-Sylux 20:18 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Logros de Metroidover Hola, . Los logros tratan de ser un incentivo para que los usuarios participen y se involucren más. De igual forma, la tiene la función de mostrar a los usuarios con más participación. Hay un lema respecto a los logros, "Gana logros por editar, no edites por ganar logros". Se debe a que muchos usuarios solo tienen interés en los logros, lo que ocasiona que terminen haciendo ediciones sin sentido (que no ayudan en nada), trampas y cosas así. De nada, es mi función ayudar en todo lo que pueda a todos los usuarios de la wiki. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:04 8 abr 2011 (UTC) siempre se empieza por algo siempre se empieza por algo,escucha,te salio bien el dibujo, pero te aconsejo unas hojas de cuadriculas para acostumbrarte a que te salgan bien los dibujos y diseños,es un consejo de costumbre,me encanto el metroid prime,no esta nada mal,lo has currado,sigue asi cazarrecompensas amigo.XD-Sylux 20:22 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: El buscador de imágenes Hola, . Bueno, el buscador de imágenes disponible en los artículos es la forma menos "recomendada" de añadir imágenes. No sólo porque suelen terminar con mala resolución y mal posicionadas, sino porque, como dices, es difícil encontrarlas. ¿Cómo lo hago yo? Cuando quiero buscar una imagen, abro otra ventana y en el cuadro de búsquedas presente en cualquier artículo (parte derecha) escribo: "Archivo:" seguido de palabras clave sobre lo que quiero encontrar, como "Nave de Samus". Una vez aparece lo que quiero, lo agrego al artículo escribiendo Archivo: Por tu pregunta puedo deducir que estás utilizando el Editor de Texto Enriquecido. Si bien es útil, yo te recomiendo que cambies al Editor de Texto Tradicional, puedes preguntar a usuarios como Zolovian, Stricknit o TheTrueDarkness, ellos también lo utilizan y las ediciones son mucho (pero realmente mucho) mejores. Cuesta un poco adaptarse al principio, pero verás que editar te resultará más fácil, sin errores y encima aprenderás básicos de código wiki (elemental si algún día aspiras a subir de rango). ¿Cómo cambiar el editor? En Ayuda:Editor de Texto encontrarás toda la información, y claro, también puedes preguntarme a mí. Si al final no te gusta, siempre puedes alternar entre un estilo y otro. ¡Te animo a que lo cambies! Saludos.-- 15:43 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey!!! Hola; estaba viendo la nueva cuenta que se habia creado mi amigo y he visto tu comentario. Que sepas que yo pienso igual: los amigos son tesoros, ¡tesoros! Y que sepas que tu puedes contar conmigo. Cuantos más amigos ¡mejor! Metroid anykillador 15:08 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Feliz Semana Santa Hola Javier Metroid,soy Kirby-rambo1,pero los colegas me podeys llamar kirby o rambo pero si algien me llama 1 ese será el numero de bajas que habra en Metroidover.Paso para agradecerte la ayuda con el tema de los esbozos y para desearte una feliz semana santa.Kirby-rambo1 18:24 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola hola! Soy B.S.L pero me puedes llamar Silver ya que me gusta por cierto dentro de poco tienes 1000 puntos felicidades =D =) -- 18:52 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Licencia a las imágenes left|50px Por favor, detente. Has estado subiendo un número indiscriminado de imágenes sin licencias. No puedes esperar que alguien les ponga licencia una por una. Para poner licencia, en las opciones de subida de archivo debes hacer click en el menú expansible "Licencia" ubicado abajo de la barra de advertencia roja y poco antes del botón de subida. Una vez en el menú, debes escoger la licencia correspondiente. A partir del 23 de abril de 2011, se te bloqueará un día por cada imagen sin licencia que subas.-- 21:18 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado? Hola, . No, no me he equivado. Como puedes revisar tú mismo en el , todas las imágenes que has subido entre el 21 de abril y hoy mismo, 23 de abril (puedes revisarlas por hora, se cuentan más de 30 imágenes) ninguna tiene licencia. Me parece que pones la licencia de una forma equivocada, dado que dices que lo haces, pero ninguna aparece. Déjame recordarte como se hace: * Al subir una imagen, hay un pequeño menú desplegable debajo de la barra roja de advertencia que dice "Licencia:", debes seleccionar la licencia que corresponda y después dar a "Subir archivo". * Al subir una nueva versión de un archivo, debes seleccionar la licencia de la misma manera como es explicado arriba. No escribiéndola manualmente en el campo de "Descripción:". * Si ya habías subido un archivo, y se te olvidó ponerle licencia, no hace falta que vuelvas a subir una nueva versión. Simplemente vas al archivo, y haces click en "Editar". Debes escribir la licencia que corresponda de forma manual. En Ayuda:Licencias/lista tienes un listado de todas las licencias y cómo ponerlas manualmente. Espero que ahora esté claro. Todas las imágenes que subas sin licencia a partir de la publicación de este mensaje te supondrán 1 día de bloqueo. Saludos, y cualquier duda avísame por favor.-- 15:09 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Lo que hago es.. Hola, . Ya veo, al parecer es un problema interno, puesto que las licencias no se ponen a pesar de que las seleccionas. Por favor, no utilices dicho botón hasta que el problema se haya solucionado. Te recomiendo que uses la página Especial:SubirArchivo para subir tus imágenes. Puedes llegar a ella de tres formas distintas: * Haciendo click en Especial:SubirArchivo. * Siguiendo esta dirección: http://es.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:SubirArchivo * Añadiendo la opción de subir archivos a tu barra de herramientas. Haz click en "Personalizar" (en la barra morada al final de la pantalla) y en "Encontrar una herramienta" selecciona "Subir archivo". Intentaré solucionar el problema lo antes posible. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:23 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: La página "Cría de Leviatán" Hola, . El problema ya está solucionado. ¿Estás usando el editor tradicional, no? El problema sucedía en las etiquetas de la galería, te explico: para iniciar una galería en el editor tradicional, se utiliza la etiqueta al inicio de la galería. Luego se ponen las imágenes y al final se debe cerrar la galería, cerrando la etiqueta de esta forma: . Eso no estaba hecho en la página Cría de Leviatán. Si la etiqueta no se cierra, todo lo que se escriba después (incluyendo las categorías) será "comido" por la galería y no se visualizará correctamente. El problema en esa página ya está solucionado. Saludos.-- 15:48 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Javier Quieres aparecer en mi fancfic como meta ridley (con alas)???Vaanfantasy 17:05 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Javi Aun te queda un poco de tiempo para aparecer, pero tranquilo, te dejará con poquisima vida, si no no podrias aparecer en metroid prime 3 xdVaanfantasy 18:56 29 abr 2011 (UTC) lo tengo Tengo el 3er capítulo de mi fan fic, aparecés una vez, pero poquísimo (no te preocupes, TheTrueDarkness luchará contra a ti, como tienes el Traje climático xd)Vaanfantasy 15:29 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Puntos Hola Javier (desde ahora te llamaré Javier)paso para decirte que ¡estamos reñidísimos en puntos!ayer me superaste,hoy te supero.Y,en fin,quería decirteque ultimamente no estaré muy activo por los deberes así que seguramente me ganaras otra vez y quedarás enter los 10 mejores.Animo--Kirby-rambo1 06:39 1 may 2011 (UTC) Avatar Esa 'bola azul con sombrero, un cinturón con granadas y una pistola ' es uno de "mis"kirbys lo he hecho yo para que se parezca a mi nombre (kirby (la bola con sombrero) rambo (la pistola) y 1 (el número de armas de fuego))¿está bien?porque eres el primero que se fija Re: Se ve mal Metroidover Hola, . No he experimentado ese problema ni he recibido reportes sobre él de otros usuarios. ¿Sigue sucediendo? Es posible que, debido a la conexión a Internet, la página presente errores mientras se carga, pero una vez esté completamente cargada puedas verla sin problemas. Si el problema persiste o empeora, por favor dímelo. Saludos.-- 14:38 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Estás avisado...! ¡Ya he subido mi primer vídeo al blog! '''Metroid anykillador 10:59 7 may 2011 (UTC) Firma ¿te gusta mi nueva firma?Kirby-rambo1 ([[Usuario Discusión:Kirby-rambo1|'Discusión']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Kirby-rambo1|'Contribuciones']]) Vaya. estaba editando mi perfil y mira :(Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 15:29 9 may 2011 (UTC) mira(voy a liberar mi respuesta``like a puffo´´XD) Hay que poner esto lo que está entre paréntesis quitando el parentesis y en vez de Tunombre pon Javier-Metroid(y despues borra la formula ( tu nombre ([[Usuario Discusión:tu nombre|'Discusión']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Tu nombre|'Contribuciones']])) luego mira Ayuda:Paleta de colores,copias la fórmula en vez de lo de #708090.Luego creas dos páginas como las normales que se llamen:Usuario:TUNOMBRE/Firma y Usuario:TUNOMBRE/Firma2.En Usuario:TUNOMBRE/Firma pones la ormula de arriva y en Usuario:TUNOMBRE/Firma2 pones .luego para usar tu firma basta con poner quitando Tunombre por Javier-Metroid .Espero que te haya servido Kirby-rambo1 ([[Usuario Discusión:Kirby-rambo1|'Discusión']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Kirby-rambo1|'Contribuciones']]) 17:38 9 may 2011 (UTC) Nueva firma ¿Mola?-- 18:06 11 may 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic ¿Quieres aparecer en mi fan fic como Ghor o como Omega Puffo?-- 10:12 14 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Así que era eso :) Hola, . Pues sí, se trataba de eso. No hace falta que me agradezcas ;) ¿Compensarme? Realmente no hace falta, pero si lo deseas puedes crear el artículo correspondiente a lo que te ha sucedido. Saludos.-- 14:50 15 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría ser administrador, pero a lo que iba, he continuado mi fan fic, si quieres leerlo.Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 13:49 16 may 2011 (UTC) Para tí Toma.un regalo [[Usuario:Javier-metroid|'Javier-Metroid=D']] [[Usuario Discusión:Javier-metroid|'Te escucho=D' ]]40px[[Especial:Contributions/Javier-metroid|'Contribuciones' ]] Un saludo-- 06:09 20 may 2011 (UTC) Ahora tienes que crear dos páginas llamadas Usuario:Javier-metroid/firma y ahi pones la rórmula de tu firma:[[Usuario:Javier-metroid|'Javier-Metroid=D']] [[Usuario Discusión:Javier-metroid|'Te escucho=D' ]]40px[[Especial:Contributions/Javier-metroid|'Contribuciones' ]] en la páguina que has creado.Luego crea una página llamada Usuario:Javier-metroid/firma2 y ahi pon en tus preferencias vas a donde pone "tratar firma sin wikitexto",activas esa casilla y ya está.Si tienes dudas me avisas Mira Esta cancion pega con la vida de samus: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1fMzFhbpT4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1fMzFhbpT4'Vaanfantasy'/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 14:46 21 may 2011 (UTC)] Quita,quita Si.La firma mola mucho.¿compensarme?No hace falta.Simplemente es hacerte un favor a tí y a Stricknit-- 16:43 21 may 2011 (UTC) mola mola'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 13:04 22 may 2011 (UTC) mira mi firma mira mi firma,la cambie un poco.-Sylux ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Responde']])Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif 13:58 22 may 2011 (UTC) Yupiiii, mira mi firma :D*[[Usuario:Vaanfantasy|'Vaanfantasy']]/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy|''¿Mandé?]]/ 14:28 22 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Cambiar nombre a categorías Hola, . Las categorías deben ser renombradas de forma manual. En tu caso: debes crear la categoría "Familia Puffo" y poner todos los artículos correspondientes en dicha categoría. Luego, en los mismos artículos debes eliminar la categoría "Familia Puffer" hasta que quede vacía. Una vez esté vacía, avísame para que la borre. Saludos.-- 09:53 23 may 2011 (UTC) La vaca En la imágen del easter-egg ¿donde sale la Vaca Srickevat? [[Usuario:Kirby-rambo1|'Omega kirby']][[Usuario Discusión:Kirby-rambo1|'¿Querías algo?]][[Especial:Contributions/Kirby-rambo1|'''Aportes:D]] Hey! Hola, te estoy alcanzando, así que ten cuidado, huajajajaja. 15:34 27 may 2011 (UTC) Mira mir firma 15:42 24 may 2011 (UTC) genial no puedo creer que un usuari tan exitoso como tu se alla fijado en mis imajenes de novato grax y un regalito aque estan los mejores sprites de metroid 2d y hay incluso de juegos como metroid prime 1 nota: casi nunca esta funcionando la pajina no tengo ni idea y si te toca cuando funcione aprobecha y llebate lo que puedas es como una tienda si hay algun inflingimiento en este mensaje favor de borrarlo o decirme como soy un novato no se poner firmas http://metroidr.brpxqzme.net/index.php?act=resdb&param=01&c=1&o=&filter=3.13 si porfa necesito una firma y por esta ayudita te dare una imajen pre diceñada dime como la quieres y te la tengo lista y tambien necesito que me digas como te la mando .................... Se te fastidió la firma 16:03 28 may 2011 (UTC) RE:un Motchroid en tu firma Hola Javier.La imagen la pose porque como me gustan los metroids,¿que mejor que un clon fallido suyo?.Ademas,alguien ha borrado el gif del Motchroid,¿sabes quien?-- 12:41 29 may 2011 (UTC) Pdta.Ya he canviado la imagen :] Si, tardaré. Sobre lo de salir, paciencia,cada cosa a su tiempo. Tu ya tendrás tu gran aparición. 14:48 30 may 2011 (UTC) Jo 15:05 30 may 2011 (UTC) Advertencia No vuelvas a poner imágenes NO oficiales en los artículos una vez mas y seras bloqueado-- 20:11 30 may 2011 (UTC) Algunas cosas Hola Meta Puffo.Me gustaba más tu anterior avatar.-.- Camiando de tema,Acabo de conseguir el logro "edición afortunada" 28.000Ánimo,no dejes de intentarlo.Seguro que el 29.000 te toca a ti :D-- 18:31 31 may 2011 (UTC) Pues si Mira esta : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPzmK9f-ufk&feature=related 14:56 1 jun 2011 (UTC) es cierto lo que dices bueno,es cierto que nos dimos un buen susto, pero no tubimos miedo a eso,solo que...te lo cuento en el mesengerArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-Sylux [[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes' ]]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 15:24 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Sobre el Fan Fic Hola,es que no se me ocurren ideas concretas ...(procesando)¡:D! Tengo más ideas.Seguiré este fin de semana.Y saldras_._ -- 17:44 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya apareciste en el Fan fic Mira:Usuario Blog:Kirby-rambo1/Fan Fic:el regreso de los Oscuros-- 06:52 11 jun 2011 (UTC) yo tambien o tambien estoy algo ocupado, por los estudios, y que te parece mi firma???Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:13 16 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por el alago de mi firmaArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 15:32 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola, gracias por preguntar, ya me recupere de mi fractua (Pero aun no puedeo hacer deportes ¬¬) y arreglaron mis 2 pc pero uno volvio a chingarse (Mira que bruto el PC), respecto a los gifs, anteayer volvi a descargar los programs y plantillas que uso para los gifs, hoy tengo planeado terminar a Noxus y asi finalmente terminara los hunterse de primer hunters. Saludos 15:31 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Te Te lo contaré. Quedé en casa de M.A, y entonces cuando acabamos de hacer el trabajo me dijo: M.A:He pensado gastar bromas a Metroidover Vaanfantasy: No deberías, te expulsaran M.A:Ya, pero no soporto las politicas. 15:47 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Sobre los Sprites Los saco de spriter, blogs de sprites, busco en googel y tachan, asi de simple. Saludos 16:31 19 jun 2011 (UTC) grandes noticias muy buenas eh javi conectate al mesengerArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:36 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: No me di cuenta Hola, . Al subir una imagen repetida suele salir un aviso al intentar subir dicha imagen, aunque puede suceder que éste no salga. Por favor, dime cual es la imagen que subiste repetida para que pueda borrarla. Gracias y saludos.-- 17:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Borrado de imagen duplicada -- 10:35 24 jun 2011 (UTC) mesenger javi javi, reunete en el mesengerArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 18:50 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hey, gracias por la imagen :D, veré si puedo mejorarla un poco, saluditos! 14:06 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Me falto algo Ttambien se me olvido decirte que la seccion apariciones no solo aparece el lugar donde viven y cuando, tambien tienes que explicar como debe se derrotado por Samus, y como ella puede esquivar sus ataques Saludos 17:52 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Rango del proyecto Hola, . Bueno, la decisión de subir a un usuario de rango recae en los líderes de los proyectos, que pueden optar por hacerlo o no, dependiendo de las contribuciones totales a ese proyecto. No suelo estar muy pendiente del proyecto; tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme en Metroidover, pero gracias por el aviso. Te sugiero que hables con TheTrueDarkness sobre el tema. Saludos.-- 15:53 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: ¿Lo hice bien? Hola, . Sí, está bien.-- 10:34 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:El chat va un poco mal Hola Javier, bueno el tema del Chat los controla wikia y hace unos dias reportaron que los chats tenian algunos problemas por lo que se encuentran arreglando ese proceso(el staff de wikia), solo queda esperar,saludos-- 17:04 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Problemas con la barra lateral Hola , los problemas que estabas experimentando con la barra lateral en algunos artículos se debían a un error en el código del infobox. Ya ha sido solucionado. Un saludo, -- 11:44 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Política de categorías Hola, . Te recomiendo que leas y revises la Política de Categorías, puesto que la has estado incumpliendo numerosas veces. Cada artículo sólo debe tener una categoría de un mismo tipo. Por ejemplo, el artículo Spire ya tiene la Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Prime Hunters. En esa categoría ya viene incuida la Categoría:Metroid Prime Hunters, por lo que el artículo Spire no necesita llevarla otra vez. Además, si el artículo entra en la categoría de "jefe de Metroid Prime Hunters" entonces no debe llevar la Categoría:Criaturas de Metroid Prime Hunters, puesto que ya es innecesario y se sobreentiende. Has añadido esa última categoría a varios artículos, por favor retírala. Saludos.-- 20:25 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola, . Sí, sería buena idea hacer esa plantilla y especialmente con las familias de especies. Hacer esas plantillas no es nada difícil; te sugiero que revises el código de Plantilla:Especies Metroid (quizá requieras activar el editor de texto tradicional si aún no lo has hecho). Para revisar el código, haz click en el botón "Editar" y mira el código. Ya está "pre fabricado", entonces puedes copiarlo a otra página (a una subpágina de usuario tuya, si quieres) y pegarlo ahí. Luego, reemplazas los metroides por los Puffos o cualquier otra familia de especies que desees. Finalmente, añades todo el código en una plantilla, que puede ser por ejemplo "Plantilla:Especies Puffo" o "Plantilla:Familia Puffo". Si tienes dudas o problemas en el proceso, avísame. Si quieres, también puedo hacerlo yo. Saludos.-- 18:10 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Varios Hola, quieres un atomic de la trilogia prime o uno de los juegos 2D (ya tengo los sprites de estos) POr cierto las plantillas que has hecho estan muy biene ¡Gracias por ayudar en el proyecto! No seria mala idea hacer una plantilla sobre los distintos tipos de piratas espaciales o de los robots de Elysia, si necesitas ayudame pideme lo que quieras :D. Podriamos vernos en el chat para hablar. Saludos 16:01 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Wola hola de nuevo, veo que ya hiciste las plantillas que te sugeri, bueno, se me ocurrio una forma para que no te partas la maceta buscando especies similares para una plantilla (Puede que no sea asi pero por si acaso), revisa las categorias familias por especie para ayudarte ,revisa en las categorias del PE, por ejemplo la familia Ripper, Sirañas o los X. Si te es mucha carga recuerda que te puedo ayudar. Saludos 16:07 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola, . ¡Felicidades por las plantillas! Están muy bien hechas, siguiendo los modelos, muy completas y cumpliendo su función. Gracias por el esfuerzo y saludos.-- 20:20 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Desaparición de categorías Hola, . Según Cambios Recintes y el historial de los artículos que mencionas (accesible en cada artículo haciendo click en la pequeña flecha hacia abajo al lado del botón "Editar", aparece un menú desplegable en el cual se debe poner "Historial") has sido tú mismo quien ha eliminado las categorías, al parecer ha sucedido al poner la plantilla. Puede que haya sido un error temporal de edición o que la plantilla esté mal configurada y se "coma" a las categorías. Quédate atento y revisa si sigue sucediendo, de ser así avísame. Saludos.-- 16:34 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Problemas con la barra lateral Era el mismo problema en un lugar distinto, ya está arreglado! Saludos, -- 14:47 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Especies: Has sido promovido Hola, . Como uno de los líderes del Proyecto Especies me alegra avisarte que has sido promovido oficialmente de rango en el proyecto, pasando a ser Ayudante del Proyecto . Subir de rango te acerca más al liderzago del proyecto y te permite tener un nivel superior de autoridad sobre los demás miembros del proyecto. Felicidades y gracias por todo tu trabajo. Saludos.-- 10:37 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Líder del Proyecto Especies PD.- Voy a revisar tu problema con el chat. Gracias por reportarlo. :Felicidades. Bueno, pues ya somos 2 :D. Sin duda te los mereces y ojala podamos trabjar mas en equipo de lo que ya lo haciamos. (Que opinara True???) : 15:22 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :o.o... Javier-Metroiiiiiiiiid!!! Felicidades por el ascenso Javiiii, te lo mereces amigooooo -u-. Jujujuy, ahora Metrox y Yo tenemos a dos ayudantes del mal ÒwÓ... Ehh, digo, del Proyecto Especias jejeje n.nU. Has hecho un buen trabajo en el proyecto, junto a mi secuaz Supermetroid, gracias muchachos!! TTuTT... Bueno, adiosito :D -- 19:10 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :PD: Eso opino, Supermetroid ^^ Más Plantillas? Si quieres más ideas, prueba con los oscuros y los tipos de X (El Parásito en si,no las criaturas infectadas) Recuerda, If you need help, I will help you. 15:06 4 sep 2011 (UTC) :De nada, si leo tu Fan Fic, es más, junto con el de Stricknit son los que más me gustan. A este paso terminare creando otro Fan fic, de hecho hasta ya tengo ideas :S, claro que tambien quiero terminar el Anexo de Metroid Kaos-X (Lo has visto?) y centrarme más en editar. : 15:16 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Opinión Hola, . Muchas gracias por todas las plantillas que has hecho. No sé si faltan plantillas sobre especies, puesto que has creado bastantes. Con el tiempo ya aparecerán más temas para nuevas plantillas. Gracias y saludos.-- 10:54 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: No puedo crear otro blog Hola, . Cuando haces click en el botón "Crear una nueva entrada" accedes a la página de creación de blogs. Todo el editor de texto aparece "oscurecido" y no puedes editar en él hasta que añadas el título de la entrada en una pequeña ventana rectangular que aparece en el centro de la pantalla. Una vez añades el título y haces click en "Aceptar" la edición se activa. Es obligatorio añadir un título. Asegúrate de añadir el título del blog y hacer click en "Aceptar". Si aún tienes problemas, por favor avísame.-- 10:52 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Ese es el problema Hola, . Por favor, facilita unas capturas de pantalla (con una es suficiente) de este problema, y también del problema que tenías con el chat si es que te sigue sucediendo. Puedes sacar capturas de pantalla utilizando el botón de imprimir pantalla, normalmente llamado "Impr pant pet sis" (está en tu teclado). Una vez apretado ese botón, abre el programa Paint (o uno similar) y pulsa Control y V. Guarda la imagen y súbela a Metroidover. Así podré analizar el problema más cuidadosamente. Gracias y saludos.-- 18:59 10 sep 2011 (UTC) SM al rescate. Hola, bueno para cambiar el formato de una imagen, puedes acerlos de varias formas: 1. Hacerlo del mismo paint, cuando guardas el archivo, abajo de la zona donde pones el nombre de la imagen. 2. Con el Click derecho, dale al icono de la imagen y en el menu que aparece selecciona Propiedades, revisa la ventana que aparece y busca una porte donde puedas cambiar el formato. 3. Hay varios programas para eso, como el Xnview,el cual yo tengo y uso para hacer gifs. (Recuerda, la mejor opcion es PNG.) Si tienes problemas puedes emviarme la imagen y vere que puedo hacer. (Avisame en ese caso) 20:16 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :Supermetroid lo ha explicado muy bien, y la forma más rápida y fácil es la primera. Cuando vayas a guardar la imagen, escoge .jpg o .png (en la ventana "Guardar como..."). Por defecto se pone .bmp, pero tu puedes cambiarlo. No, no sé a que se debe tu problema, y es por ello que te solicito las capturas. Saludos.-- 20:36 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Captura ... Hola, . No le pongas ninguna licencia. La imagen será borrada después de su uso.-- 18:09 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Videos de criaturas Hola, . MetroidWiki.org, ¿no? Los videos se suben a Metroidover de la misma forma que las imágenes, aunque me parece que deben estar forzosamente en formato .ogg. Como eso es muy complicado, hay una forma mucho más sencilla. Para ello, se utilizan las etiquetas . Por ejemplo, este video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06M49QZQ-HQ El código del video es "06M49QZQ-HQ" (localizado siempre en la parte final del enlace). Agregamos ese código entre las etiquetas así: 06M49QZQ-HQ. El video ya se visualizará en el artículo. Las etiquetas pueden ser modificadas de la misma formas que las etiquetas de galerías. Evidentemente, solamente videos de YouTube pueden ser usados de esta forma. No hace falta que subas ningún video, solamente utiliza el código. Si vas a añadir vídeos, asegúrate que sean "en-pantalla", es decir, como los de MetroidWiki y NO videos grabados desde "fuera de la pantalla" con cámaras de vídeo o teléfonos. Por cierto, si utilizas imágenes de MetroidWiki (he visto que has puesto varias en artículos) DEBES especificar en la descripción del archivo que proviene de ahí, y si es posible un enlace al archivo original (puedes poner esto al subir al artículo). ¿Por qué? Porque esas imágenes fueron editadas por la administración de MetroidWiki (les añadieron transparencia y mejora de la calidad) y según nuestra licencia de imágenes (CC-BY-SA) debemos entregarles el crédito por ello si vamos a usarlas. Por favor, añade la referencia en los archivos que subiste. Sobre el chat, intenta seguir las instrucciones; revisa tu conexión a Internet y/o actualiza la página. Te recomiendo también limpiar el caché. Saludos.-- 11:30 18 sep 2011 (UTC) :Otra cosa, al utilizar imágenes que provengan de MetroidWiki o cualquier imagen con transparencia, intenta utilizar el tamaño natural de la imagen para que no salga borrosa o expandida en el infobox. Por ejemplo, la imagen de Dinasto Verde tiene un tamaño natural de 150px (puedes ver el tamaño natural en la página del archivo). Los infoboxes suben el tamaño de las imágenes por defecto a 250px. Una imagen de 150px se ve borrosa agrandada hasta 250px. Para evitar eso, utiliza el parámetro |tamaño= en el infobox después de |imagen=. Ahí pon el tamaño natural, en este caso: |tamaño=150px. Saludos.-- 11:34 18 sep 2011 (UTC) SM no al rescate pero dispuesto a ayudar. Hola Javier, si necesitas una imgen con transparecnia como las que subes de la otra Wiki, yo tambien puedo darles transparencia, si quieres me dices que imagen y vere lo que puedo hacer (Los Sprites que subo le doy transpariencia yo), si prefieres hacerlo como ya lo hacias, pues que siga asi :D. Saludos 14:40 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Varias preguntas *'Sobre los vídeos'. Están subidos a YouTube y no a la propia MetroidWiki, lo puedes comprobar porque en la esquina inferior derecha del vídeo dice "YouTube". La opción .ogg es muy limitada, te recomiendo que subas los vídeos de la forma que he mencionado antes. Es posible que se desarrolle una plantilla para hacerlo más fácilmente, habrá que darle tiempo. *'Sobre las imágenes de otras wikis'. No de todas las wikis. Las imágenes de los juegos, personajes, criaturas, etc., pertenecen a Nintendo, por lo que con poner la licencia es suficiente. Es decir, las imágenes que obtengamos de cualquier página de Internet o de Wikitroid sólo necesitan la licencia. Los artes oficiales subidos a MetroidWiki (casi todos) han sido modificados por los usuarios de esa wiki antes de subirlos, en la mayoría de los casos les han añadido transparencia, lo que nos hace las cosas más fáciles a nosotros (porque las imágenes con transparencia quedan mejor en los infoboxes). Sin embargo, el añadirle transparencia es un trabajo "propio", que ellos han hecho con la intención de que se utilice en MetroidWiki. Ambas wikis utilizan el sistema de licencias CC-BY-SA, por lo que ellos pueden usar nuestras imágenes originales (como las de la Galería de Metroid II: Return of Samus) y nosotros las suyas. Pero necesitamos darles un poco de crédito. Para ello, al subir una imagen junto con la opción de licencia hay otra que se llama "Descripción" o "Pie de imagen". Ahí simplemente indicas que la imagen proviene de MetroidWiki y eso es todo. No hace falta hacer eso con otras imágenes (de juegos, etc.). No añadas ese crédito en los propios artículos, sólo en el archivo. *'Sobre el chat'. Voy a reportar tu problema a la Central de Wikia. Espero poder darte la respuesta lo antes posible. -- 15:34 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Ahora me exploto el Chat a MIIII Tube un problema de conexion con el Wiki en uno de mis computadores asi que estoy usando otro ¬¬, pero por lo visto ya no apareces en el Chat. (FFFFUUUU) 14:01 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Reporte Hola, . Tu problema con el chat ya ha sido reportado a la Central de Wikia. Espero que podamos tener una respuesta lo antes posible, en cuanto la reciba te avisaré. Gracias y disculpa las molestias que esto pueda causarte. ¡Saludos! -- 20:09 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Acabo de empezar y he visto algunos de tus fan-fics, tanto dibujos como relatos y queria felicitarte porque están mu bien!!! Y gracias por la ayuda de los creditos en el blog!! Alvi7 19:43 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Ya me estoy leyendo tus fan fics y me hare seguidor de ellos no lo dudes [ en cuanto sepa como hacerlo XD] Yo tambien soy un gran fan de metroid i como puedes leer en mi perfil he podido a base de mucho insistir he conseguido por lo menos jugar a aunque no todos completos a todos los juegos de metroid en sus consolas originales. Espero poder aprender mucho mas y ayudar a otros que tambien lo necesiten igual que vosotros, los grande de por aqui jaja Adios!!! Alvi7 18:34 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Al igual que a los demas, se te agradece muchísimo las felicitaciones :), por cierto solo he leído un capitulo de tu fanfic e.e (no tengo mucho tiempo y.y),saludos-- 21:13 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por apoyarme Solo queria agradecerte --SuperCrocomire1000 19:07 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Re: Concurso de Fan Fic Hola, . Para participar en CHD debes revisar si la temporada de nominación/votación está abierta. Dada tu petición, la he abierto hoy mismo. Puedes nominar a tu historia en la página del concurso. No te olvides promocionar un poco tu historia (con moderación) en páginas de discusión de otros usuarios, porque si no es probable que la nominación pase desapercibida. Saludos.-- 11:25 5 nov 2011 (UTC) CHD Hola Puffo español, bueno veras, aun no termino de leer tu historia (Me falta poco :S) y no voy a votar hasta que hay otro candidato que haya propuesto su historia, podrias probar con Stricknit ya que el nomino su historia a vez pasada. Saludos. -- 23:04 10 nov 2011 (UTC) ''MIRA TU CHAAAAAAAAT Re: Un nuevo infobox Hola, . . Puedes usarlo ya mismo: Plantilla:Infobox Elemento. He cambiado el parámetro |datos= por otro llamado |descripción=. Si ves conveniente añadir algo más o modificarlo, avísame. Gracias y saludos.-- 21:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) CHD Hola, . La temporada 1/noviembre del CHD ha finalizado, tu historia no ha sigo escogida porque no ha habido ningún voto. La temporada 2/noviembre ya ha abierto, puedes volver a nominar la historia si lo deseas.-- 21:21 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Fallo en Infobox Elemento -- 21:31 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Otro problema con el chat Hola, . El chat de Metroidover es un servicio ofrecido directamente por Wikia, por lo que ni yo ni el resto de la administración de Metroidover tenemos ningún tipo de control en él más allá de la moderación de usuarios partícipes. Para referir tus problemas relacionados con este servicio, te recomendaría que los comentases en la Central de Wikia, en la sección de Servicio técnico. Saludos.-- 15:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC) cuanto tiempo cuanto tiempo compañero de aventuras, escucha tenemos problemas, te lo digo por si quieres volver al mundo de los sueños a buscar aventuras, mandame un mensaje cuando lo hayas decidido.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 14:52 13 feb 2012 (UTC) como vas hey javier, como va todo, ya conseguí el 5 puesto, y tu como vas?Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:25 8 mar 2012 (UTC) hola javier-metroid soy el usuario samus 333 vi en tu perfil q te podemos pedir imagenes para que las suvas entonces te queria pedir q suvas un dibujo de samus peleando contra dark samusSamus 333 19:45 8 mar 2012 (UTC) samus 333 mesenger ey, atento, voy a cambiar mi mesenger porque pronto me quitaran la cuenta por no validarla.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:06 10 mar 2012 (UTC) messenger este es el mesenger de borsux ajseccab@hotmail.com y este es el mio: Sylux_cazarrecompensas@gmx.com es que es nuevo, y es mucho mejor tienes ya la invitacion, asi que solo aceptalaArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 10:51 11 mar 2012 (UTC) hola la de corruption es mejor por que la de echoes me da mucho miedoSamus 333 15:56 11 mar 2012 (UTC) samus 333 conocido como andres thumb|dark samus mensajes a wikis diferentes la foroma de mandar mensajes y editar en otrs wiki mientras estés concectado a tu cuenta, siempre se pueden mandar mensajes como si fueras miembro de esa wiki, yo lo hice alguna vez, así que ya sabes que puedes mandar mensajes a otras personas de otras wikis sin necesidad de crearte otra cuenta en esa wiki, tu puedes mandar el mensaje desde esta wiki sin desconectarte, espero haberte ayudado.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 21:46 14 mar 2012 (UTC) no se si terminaste el dibujo que te pedi pero !!! mi cumpleanos se acerca y quisiera un dibujo de samus y que abajo diga andresSamus 333 22:24 14 mar 2012 (UTC) yupii andres thumb|ok otro dibujo si te envie un mensaje que dice que quiero un dibujo de samus y que abajo diga andresSamus 333 21:53 15 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Re: Hola, . ¿A qué imágenes te refieres? Quizá pueda ayudarte yo. Sobre contactar con el autor, dado que MetroidWiki no es parte de Wikia, no existe otra manera más que creándote una cuenta de usuario y preguntando en su página de discusión, puesto que me parece que no aceptan ediciones de usuarios anónimos. Saludos.-- 10:08 17 mar 2012 (UTC) cumpleanos y dibujo javi faltan 8 dias para mi cumple si estas haciendo el dibujo me abisasSamus 333 16:41 17 mar 2012 (UTC) andres thumb|ayudame porfa Re: Imágenes con transparencia Hola, . Si, de hecho todas los artworks que están en la Galería de Metroid II: Return of Samus son obra mía, es decir, les puse transparencia y mejoré su calidad con filtros, puedes notar que tienen una marca de agua (que dice "Metroidover"). En MetroidWiki tienen además modelos en 3D con transparencia (como la de Enredadera Guadaña). En mi caso, utilizaba dos programas de edición de imágenes, Adobe Photoshop CS3 para quitar los fondos, añadir transparencia y filtros y luego PhotoFiltre para la marca de agua y algunos detalles. Supongo que en MetroidWiki primero tomarán la imagen de la criatura en cuestión (usando un emulador), luego recortarán el resto de la imagen y añadirán algún filtro para el brillo.-- 21:10 17 mar 2012 (UTC) mi cumple en 2 dias javier metroid otro de mis amigos de metroid over me haces otro dibujo seria lgo como samus y que abajo diga Andres porque seria mi regalo de cumpleano faltan 2 dias para ello el usuario - sylux ya me dio el suyo aparecer en un blog suyo te digo la edicion javi, edite el articulo de nave de samus para añadir curiosidades, añade tu unas mas y ganaras el premio de nominacion que tanto quieres, yo no quiero ganar el premio de nominacion de tu articulo, eso debes hacerlo tu, eso lo hare de otro que me gusta de verdad.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif'-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes''']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 20:24 23 mar 2012 (UTC)